Missing You in the Dead of Night
by LiftMeInUrEyes
Summary: OK I wrote this first chapter just for fun...I didn't think it would be anything. But basically Kyle has been gone for 3 years and he comes back, and he and Stan develope a ...relationship


Stan woke early that August morning. The birds were singing outside his window, which was open, allowing a gentle breeze through. He yawned, not quite awake enough to venture from the comfort of his bed. He looked around the room he was in, his bedroom. The carpet had gone from light blue to black, the walls were a deep purple. Replacing posters of megaman and Terrance and Phillip were pictures of some sports cars, and women, like Pamela Anderson, and Halle Berrie.

He stood up, and walked to his closet, stumbling a bit and still half asleep. He opened the closet door to reveal a large, full-length mirror nailed to the inside, which he examined himself in. He was still wearing the blue and gray plaid boxers he slept in. He was taller now, a surly man of 17. Football had done him good, as he had some muscle that showed in just the right places, and tight abs, with the makings of a future 6 pack. He had a shock of black hair, messy at the moment, and soft, sparkling blue eyes. He had emerged from the dork at South Park elementary to a regulation hottie in the middle of high school.

Stan found a towel on his messy bedroom floor and quickly jumped in and out of the shower in a couple minuets. He tried combing his hair, but it wouldn't budge. He saw hanging on one of his bedposts was a blue hat with a red puffball. He rarely wore it anymore, but refused to dispose of it, simply because of the sentimental value it held. He debated putting it on, but decided to just put some gel in his hair, creating a 'messy' look. Besides, he was one of the most popular people in school. If he came to school one day wearing a kilt and speaking a Scottish accent, everyone else would run out to buy kilts and bagpipes. So having bad hair wasn't one of Stan's worries. School was out for now and Stan was living it up during his summer. School was the farthest thing from his mind. He pulled a tight white shirt over his chest and a baggy pair of pants over his leg with a brown belt to add a little style, and slid some black flip-flops over his feet.

He started at his calender, as if it were lying. He had been waiting for this day for almost 3 years, he couldn't believe it was here. Today was the day, Kyle would be returning to South Park.

Kyle had left South Park, right after middle school. His parents agreed that he would certainly become a self-hating Jew if he spent any more time around Cartman, or any other hick in this hillbilly town. Concerned for his religion, they sent Kyle to a boarding school in Israel, an all Jewish school. He spent his summers traveling throughout Europe or Australia and spent 9th, 10th, and 11th grade there. But only 2 months ago Kyle had announced he was coming home, he missed his friends and family, he missed South Park. He told his parents he had enough of Israel and if he had to look at another Jew he would most certainly become an antisemite. And today was the day he was coming home. Stan could hardly wait.

He had kept in contact with Kyle for the past 3 years through email and instant message. After the first phone bill was 700 dollars they no longer allowed Stan to call Kyle, but still they were closer than ever, talking almost every night about something Cartman had said and then usually talking about things that his ass were bigger than.

Stan couldn't help being a little uneasy. What if Kyle didn't recognize him? What if they couldn't find anything to talk about? What if Stan wasn't as great as Kyle's friends in Israel? He began to panic, and feeling the need for companionship, he raced downstairs to meet his parents for breakfast.

"Morning Stanly" his mother said cheerfully as he bounded down the stairs.

"Morning Mom" Stan kissed his mothers cheek before hastily sliding into a chair. After a few minuets his mother brought over a plate of eggs and sausage for him. "So Kyle's coming home today, isn't he?" Stan's father asked over the paper that shielded his face.

"Yeah, he is." said Stan, plainly, gulping down his food as fast as he could, in a rush to get out. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up, striding towards the door and calling "Bye mom, Bye Dad." behind him. He picked his keys off the hook as he walked through the door, practically slamming it behind him.

Stan hopped over the door through the convertible roof of his red sports car. He had been saving up to buy it since he was 10, saving his allowance, birthday and Christmas money, and even working some odd jobs when he turned 14. It wasn't a very good car when he bought it, but with the help of his dad he fixed it up, inside and out. It was currently shining, as he had washed and hot waxed it yesterday, to show Kyle when he came home. He turned the key and listened to the engine. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

He stopped at his friend Kenny's house. Kenny was expecting him, and was waiting on his front porch when Stan got there. He had given up wearing those binding orange jackets when he was about 13, and was now wearing an orange t-shirt with the word 'spoot' on it in black letters, with some khaki shorts and black flip-flops, same as Stan's.

"Damn, I thought I would never get out of there." said Kenny, slamming the car door as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"What went wrong this time?" Stan carefully backed out of the driveway, and then sped down the street stretched in front of them.

"My mom's pregnant again. God can't they get a fucking t.v. or something? Kenny rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, which he ran through his mess of blond hair.

"Dude, again?" asked Stan. " That makes like 6 now, right?"

"Seven. The last time it was twins." Kenny groaned.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Stan paused "Didn't your dad have a vasectomy after the twins...?"

"Yeah well, don't remind my parents and they'll probably never figure it out." Kenny had always been kind of ashamed of his family. They still live in that same shack, which was crappier than ever. Kenny had tried to keep up appearances, getting a job in the mall that he completely hated, and trying to make some money of his own. He wasn't asking to be rich, he just wanted some money he could throw around when he was out with his friends, and not have to worry about weather or not that money was going to pay for his dinner. He was clearly the most responsible out of their group, which was strange because people seemed to expect the least from him, assuming he would probably grow up to be a bum or something.

"Kyle's coming home today, isn't he?" Kenny sat up, seeming to be in a better mood.

"Yeah, I wanted to pick him up at the airport, but he said his parents insisted on doing it. So he's going to spend like an hour with them and then I'm picking him up at 1 so we can hang out." Stan looked at Kenny, not really paying attention to the road.

"Right..." said Kenny.

"Which means I have to dump you somewhere by then so you won't ruin our fun." Stan tried to keep a serious face.

"Oh fuck you!" Kenny flashed him the middle finger.

Stan punched him lightly on the arm. "Weak dude! Besides you're totally invited!" he laughed at Kenny's reaction.

"Really? Kick ass!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Yeah dude, you're like our best friend, of course you're invited." Stan informed Kenny, as if he figured he would have known that.

"Well, I've only talked to him like 3 times since he left. He's probably forgotten about me by now." Kenny stared at his hands.

"No way dude, he talks about you all the time. I told him all about your new brothers and sisters. He told me to get your parents to name one after him. I told him they named them all Kenny, even your sisters, so they could round up all their kids at once just by shouting your name." Stan laughed hardly.

"Weak dude!" Kenny yelled, but laughed as well.

They pulled up to South Park mall, where Kenny worked as a cashier at some trendy clothing store. Kenny hopped over the door and landed on his ass on the other side. He got up and dusted himself off as Stan laughed hysterically at him.

"Yeah" Kenny said, brushing dust off his butt "Real funny."

After Stan stopped laughing, he spoke once more. "Sorry dude. Ok so I should pick you up at like, what, 12:30?"

"Yeah, Mike owes me one so I'll make him cover the other half of my shift." Kenny waved and jogged towards the building.

Stan backed back out of the parking lot, driving the opposite way that he came, destination: to meet up with the fat-ass.

Cartman hadn't changed much in the past few years. He was still extremely fat, but at least a little taller. He still insisted he was big boned, husky, or that someday he would grow into his body. It never happened though. At least, not yet. He'd been on several diets, trying slimfast, South Beach, and once, even Jenny Craige. None worked. Since elementary school, his nickname had changed from lard ass, to 'The beast' which fit him much better.

When Stan knocked on the door, he was greeted by a call of " Aye Woman! Someone's at the door!" Screamed by the beast himself, over the television which was turned up extremely loud.

"Mommies busy right now pumpsikiddles. Maybe you could get the door yourself?" Stan laughed. Catman's mom was most likely in bed with the UPS guy or something. She had changed only a but, but was still as hot as ever.

The door flung open and Stan was met by Cartman, grumbling about how he had to get the door for himself.

"Sup fatass?" Stan pushed his way into the house as Cartman closed the door behind him.

"Sup hippie?" the insults didn't seem to hurt as much as they used to. The truth was that without Kyle, Stan became extremely lonely, and even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he knew somewhere along the way he and Cartman had become friends. "So whens Jew boy coming back?" Cartman sat back down stuffing his face with Cheesy Poofs.

"Today. You coming with me to see him or what?" Stan said plainly.

"Eh, I'll have to check my schedul, but I think I'm free." said Cartman, a bit amused with himself.

"Dammit Cartman you don't have anything better to do! You just sit around here all day eating Cheesy Poofs and making your ass get fatter!Your coming with me to see Kyle at 1:00." Stan yelled at him.

"Ok dude, calm your balls. I'll come. Sheesh." Cartman went back to watching t.v. Stan left, obviously not being wanted.

Stan sped out of the driveway as fast as he felt safe. True, he and Cartman had become friends, but there was still always that awkwardness between them, and Stan still saw him as a fat loser.

He pulled a U-turn on his way back to his house, figuring he would go to see his girlfriend, at least to pass the time.

He stopped in front of Wendy Testaburger's apartment complex. She had become independent from her parents only about a month ago, feeling mature enough to handle on her own. She had a steady job as a teachers assistant as South Park university. Not that anyone was shocked by this, she was extremely smart. What most people were shocked by is how she could be so smart and also have such a great rack. She had really filled out her body since 4th grade and she was hot. Everyone saw Stan and Wendy as the fantacy couple, not only because they were the most popular people in school, but because they had been together so long. They didn't love each other for their body or popularity, they just loved each other for the love.

Stan jogged up the steps to the 2nd floor of building and knocked on a door that read 3B. This was her place. He knocked 4 times, as Wendy called "coming!".She opened the door and Stan threw his arms around her, greeting her with a kiss.

"Hello to you too." Wendy giggled, holding him at arms length. "Come in, sit down. Chill." she was a much more personable person now. She tried not to be as show-offish as she used to be, and just tried to enjoy herself more.

Stan flopped down comfortably on the couch and Wendy sat rather closely to him, relaxing her head on his shoulder. "So what are we doing, tonight, baby?" she played with his hair, tauntingly.

"I'm sorry babe, Kyle's coming in today and we're spending the day together and then he's spending the night at my house. You wanna come alone?" he bent over and started kissing her neck. She giggled. "No thanks. I wouldn't want to intrude. Besides I have some papers to grade anyway." she looked kind of dissapointed.

"You're younger than the people that wrote them! God you're so amazing!" Stan said jokingly, kissing her neck again. He looked back up at her suddenly. "How about Saturday night then?"

"That'll be great." said Wendy, still playing with Stan's hair. "So what time are you meeting Kyle?"

"1, but I'm leaving at like 12:30 to pick up Kenny and Cartman." Stan said, looking at the clock. It read 12:00. "Damn, it's that late already?"

"Yeah, I know. These summer days pass by so fast. I think I know what we can do for that last half hour though." Wendy stated.

Stan raised an eyebrow and Wendy nodded. He scooped her up in his arms and they set off for one of the rooms in the back. Wendy's bedroom. Stan said a silent prayer, thanking God for giving Wendy her own apartment.

A half hour later Stan rushed out of the bedroom pulling his shirt over his head. Wendy came over with a sheet wrapped around her body. Stan picked his car keys up off her coffee table, gave her a quick kiss, and yelled a quick goodbye as he raced downstairs. "I Love You." he shouted as he ran out the door.

He hopped in the car, his brain still subsiding somewhere in Wendy's bedroom as he pulled out of her driveway on the way to the South Park mall.

When he pulled into the parking lot Kenny was sitting on the handrail of the front steps, waiting. Kenny ran to the car, and hopped over the door, angrily. "Dude you're almost 10 minuets late!" said Kenny.

"Sorry, me and Wendy got a little into it..." Stan raised his eyebrow for the second time that day.

Kenny laughed. "Totally forgiven dude!"

When they reached Cartman's house, they didn't even bother getting out. It was 5 'till 1. Stan merely beeped the horn a few times and called at the top of his lungs "HEY FATASS! GET YOUR LARD DOWN HERE IN 30 SECONDS OR WE'RE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!"

Cartman appeared a few seconds later. He attempted hopping over the car door but ended up doing a nose dive into the back seat.

"Dude, you better not of dented my door." said Stan, he was pulling out, still with Cartman on the floor of his car.

It only took a few minuets to reach Kyle house. Stan hadn't visited it since Kyle left, but he was instantly taken back in time when he saw it. It was like Kyle had never left. He ran up to the door pounding as hard as he dared. He was greeted by a familiar call of "Bye mom!". He knew what was coming. He was nervous but excited as he watched the doorknob turn. It thrust open, to reveal Stans long gone, ( and now returned, ) best friend.


End file.
